custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Bandoga
Bandoga was an exiled Glatorian of Ice and a member of the Cold Order, having been personally recruited by Treknerrok as one of the group's first operatives. Biography Early Life Like the other members of the Glatorian race, Bandoga resided on Spherus Magna as a member of the Ice Tribe and served as a guard for the Element Lord of Ice. Bandoga was eventually exiled from the Ice Tribe due to attempting to steal the Element Lord's treasure. With no home or people to belong to, Bandoga became a bandit, and becoming more greedy and infamous as he committed his crimes. While it is most likely an exaggeration, Bandoga was considered one of the pioneers of crime on Spherus Magna. The Glatorian was soon captured by a being known as Treknerrok, a former servant of the Great Beings. Planning on creating the world's first organized crime, Treknerrok used knowledge he gained from his time as a servant to put Bandoga into a procedure known as the "Rewriting". The procedure was a success, and Bandoga became the first operative in Treknerrok's soon-to-be named "Cold Order", also becoming extremely loyal to Treknerrok's cause. As the organization grew, Bandoga gained the codename of "The First One". The Shattering When the Core War erupted, Bandoga and the Cold Order proceeded with a mass raid on battletorn villages. The war occurring around was believed to be a perfect cover for them to gain riches However, it became clear that the Core War was tearing apart Spherus Magna, especially when Treknerrok discovered blueprints of a giant robot that would be sent into outer space and study the universe in search of a solution to an incoming disaster. Desiring for Spherus Magna to still be in one piece so the Cold Order continued to have territory, Treknerrok sent Bandoga to sneak onto the robot, known as Mata Nui, and aid it in finding a solution. Using Great Being-designed technology, Bandoga was stealthily teleported into the robot. However, he found himself on stranded on an uncharted frozen island. With that, Bandoga went into outer space with the Great Spirit Robot, with no knowledge of the Shattering's occurrence. Abilities and traits Bandoga was a greedy being, desiring positions of power and wealth even before the concept of theft was conceived on Spherus Magna. While not as bad initially during his days under the Element Lord of Ice, his greed grew to where he became willing to rob unsuspecting travellers with little concern for their fates. Upon capture by Treknerrok, however, most if not all of Bandoga's personality was purged when he underwent the Rewriting. Any independent traits he had were replaced by cold and efficient loyalty to the Cold Order and Treknerrok. As a Glatorian, Bandoga had sufficient combat training. Even moreso than the average Glatorian due to being a guard for the Element Lord of Ice. His abilities improved when he became a criminal, experience and instinct turning him into a more deadly opponent for others. With his mind Rewritten, Bandoga was even more dangerous due to the current lack of arrogance and desire he had when he had his independence. Tools Originally, Bandoga had a spear and shield while as a guard. After joining the Cold Order, he now weilds two Thornax pistols, which utilize explosive seeds as ammunition. Category:Characters Category:Glatorian